Sigma
"Sigma" is the forty-third video in the EverymanHYBRID series. Youtube Description "i think jeff will understand. E UPDATE: Well, fuck. J" '' http://twitter.com/#!/EverymanHYBRID/status/101788161004404736 Transcript ''seconds of blank footage in the beginning, then cut to one of Evan’s knives. Alex and Evan are in Evan’s basement. Evan: Alright. ‘Sup Alex, say hello to the Internet. Alex: What’s up, Internet? Evan: voice Hey Alex! Alex: Hey guys. Evan: voice Alright. Hey. So, uh, I want to thank you, Alex, for being so patient with me and uh, letting me stab your thumb there. Alex: Yeah, its pulsing right now. Evan: Yeah, it’ll do that. Um, here, actually, could you take this? hands over the camera to Alex. Alex: Yeah, it’s not as bad as the other cuts. Evan: laughs Yeah, true. Um, yeah, I know what you mean! points to his bandaged arm. Alex: Huh. Evan: Actually, I’m kinda surprised that your brother let you come over here- Alex: Um… Evan: -on account of how he’s so protective of you lately, like keeping ya- Alex: He’s- he doesn’t really know I’m here right now, so if you could not tell him, that’d be great. cut to Jeff and Alex’s basement. The camera is turned on its side and the picture is black and white. There is some soft static. After a few seconds, Jeff enters the frame. The dialouge that follows is fairly hard to hear. Jeff: Hey, Al. Alex: 'Holy shit, you scared the shit out of me. Laughter'' '''Jeff: What'cha playing? Alex: Limbo Jeff: You like it? Alex:'' Shrugs'' Eh, kind of. Jeff: 'Looks pretty. ''down next to Alex '''Alex: '''Eh, if you like black and white. '''Jeff: '''Alright... this sounds stupid, and I know it's out of nowhere, it's just... I really just dont want you... hanging out with Evan, or helping him with videos unless I'm there... like, we know what's going on. '''Alex: Why? Jeff: I don't know, man. It's just... I know, it sounds stupid. I just- Alex: They're my friends too so- Jeff: '''I know, I know, and they don't have a problem with you, I don't have a problem with you... talking to them... I mean we're all... we're all fine, just I... it doesn't make sense, I know. It just... I don't want you... '''Alex: What? Jeff: I don't know. I know it's irrational, and it's not really fair-'' scoffs'' -but I just don't want it. I would just prefer it not to happen. Alex: Are you guys, like, done or something? Jeff: 'No, it's... I don't know. ''fade back to Evan's basement. '''Evan: Alright man, no problem. Um, then let's get you outta here quick. Uh, internet here's what I brought all of you here for -- Don't touch! -- Nah I'm just kidding, you can touch. picks up [[Black Box Device|The Black Box Device] from the table.] Evan: This thing. When we found it we had no fucking idea what it was, what it. To be honest, I still really don't, but Jeff kinda does, thanks to some notes or something that you guys gave us. Um, something about this thing detects some kind of like Segma, Sigma radiation. Something like that. Uh, don't turn my knives around please. Alex: Oh, sorry. Evan: But um, it ticked in -- in uh the, storage facility when we saw him, like right there it was going crazy. It was like "rararah", and uh, apparently this Sigma radiation comes off of the uh, the Slenderman. He emits it like, I dunno, B.O. or something. Again, I don't know to much about what that means, but uh, I've been fiddling with this and uh, here's what I found. I got this idea back when my arm got clawed up at your house, we were running through your house and I was bleedin' all over the place, which I appologize again for by the way. Uh, I went passed this thing and it started just going like "Rarararah!" and makin' noises. So I'm thinking hmm, that's a little weird. So I snagged this from your brother's house a few days ago, and I, here's what I found. to a tissue covered in blood. Evan: This is a bit of your blood. Okay? Alex: Yep, okay. Evan: And this is a bit of my blood. to an adjacent tissue with more blood. Evan: Now check this out, remember this thing detects some kind of radiation. holds the device near Alex's blood simple, nothing happens. Evan: Nothin'. Hey! You are radiation free, congratulations. Alex: Sweet. Evan: My blood. clicks can be heard emitting from the device as Evan holds it over his blood. Alex: Ooh-- That's weird dude. repeats this prossess. Alex: Dude that's weird. Evan: Just in case you think it's glitchin' up. device near Alex's blood, with no result. Then switches to his own blood which causes the device to activate again. Evan: '''It's not. Apparently my blood has fuckin' radiation in it or some shit. I don't know what that means, um and it's kinda unsettling to think, hey, you know, same kind of radiation that comes off of B.O. from monsters. Fuckin' wonderful. It's just some creepy shit man, unnerving as hell, you know what I mean? Notes *Evan has purple tape on top of his arm bandage. *There is a mask, or a bust, on a stand in the back behind Evan the entire video. *The rad meter reacts only to Sigma radioactivity, one that is as speculated by Evan to be released by all "monsters." *"Unnatural Selection" by Muse can be heard in the background and the album cover is visible on the open laptop behind Evan. *Evan's blood reacts violently, but Alex's does not. This could not be due to the contact with the Rake, as both Evan and Alex have been attacked. *The Black Box Device does not seem to react to the crew's blood unless it outside their bodies. *Following the events depicted here Jeff announced via twitter that he, Vince, Evan and Steph had all tested positive for Sigma Radiation according to the Black Box Device. *In a comment on YouTube Jeff replied: "I don't know, man. Apparently "alpha" radiation is "gentle" enough to be blocked by layers of skin or sheets of paper... reading over the physicist's notes (from the Florida university), it doesn't seem like this is "normal" radiation. Personally, it seems like the branding of "radiation" is simply the closest they could have gotten to naming it. J" Speculation *Evan was concerned about his knife due to HABIT's persuasion on his mental state; HABIT is somehow feeling threatened by the knife being moved from a position with the handle facing Evan (advantage), to the handle facing Alex (disadvantage). *Maybe the device only tracks sigma radiation from the [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q8odbktJv5A '''inside people] (Dr.C, Steph, Vince, Jeff, Evan, Slenderman and The Rake). External Links Video Category:Videos